


hey there coffee girl

by mep



Series: pjo rarepairs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, I love coffeeshop aus, Non-Canon Relationship, PJO Rarepair Drabbles, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mep/pseuds/mep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Coffeeshop AU] Piper meets a gorgeous blonde in the worst way</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey there coffee girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt on tumblr but i thought it was really cute so i wanted to add it to my rarepair series. i know pipabeth isnt exactly a rarepair compared to my first two but there is so little femslash in the world that its rare enough. enjoy!
> 
> (title cred goes to the tragically hip song: coffee girl)

"Skinny Pumpkin Spice Latte with whip for Piper," the barista called. Piper approached the counter and grabbed her drink, opening the lid to make sure they put enough whipped cream on it.

She didn't see or hear the blonde girl walk in, so she couldn't be blamed for what happened next.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh my god!"

The latte had gone everywhere. It was on the girl’s blouse, on her jeans, on her shoes, it was even in her hair. Both girls stood there in shock for a second, swearing, before looking up to view their assailants. 

_Oh perfect, she’s fucking gorgeous too._ Piper had messed up with a lot of girls in the past, but never this bad. She didn't even know what to say. Fortunately, the blonde girl was way ahead of her.

"What the hell! I was right behind you! Why would you turn around with an open coffee, right into me?"

"I am so sor-"

"This blouse was brand new too! Ugh, this is just perfect,"

"Look I had no idea you were behind me, I’m really sorry. Let me pay you back for the blouse," The blonde girl shook her head and grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter, trying to dab the latte out of her hair.

"No. I just really need a new shirt because I have to be back at work in 10 minutes and my apartment is no where close to here," The blonde girl seemed to be thinking out loud rather than talking to Piper but Piper piped up anyway. 

"You can have mine!"

The blonde girl looked at her skeptically. “What?”

"Yeah, I’m wearing a tank top under mine, you can take my shirt," She was already undressing as she was saying it. She knew she was making a scene but she didn’t care. She handed her shirt over the the girl, who took it, still looking at her skeptically.

"Uh, thank you, I guess. But how will I get it back to you?"

"You could give me your number and we could meet up,"

The blonde girl raised one eyebrow in a way that shouldn't have been sexy, but _oh god it was_. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe a little," Piper shrugged. She realized that she had probably crossed the line but realistically, the line was probably back at the point where she took her shirt off so she went with it, "But I also really like that shirt,"

The blonde girl smirked. “Hand me your phone,” Piper did as she was told and couldn't believe she was waiting for this gorgeous girl, whom she had just spilt coffee on, to put her phone number in her phone. 

The girl handed the phone back then glanced at her watch, “Thank you for the shirt but I've gotta get back to work soon. Text me later with your name and we'll arrange something,” She told Piper, then promptly walked to the bathroom to change without glancing back.

Piper looked down at her phone. Annabeth. The name definitely suited her. She refrained from immediately texting her, asking if she could join her in the bathroom.

She left the coffee shop with no latte and no shirt. But in the place of those things, knowledge that there was a possibility that she was going to see Annabeth again and that was better than her daily boost of caffeine anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://antipipermclean.tumblr.com/) if you have a pairing idea/prompt for this little series
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
